monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachydios Ecology
In Game Description Brute Wyverns that inhabit the Volcano. Bright purple with plasma-green colored arms and head and the exoskeleton of Barroth. The substance in its arms and head are an explosive slime. It can glue the hunters to the floor and then make it explode. It has a completely new ailment called "Slime" that may cause the same effect, explode when a specific amount of time is passed. Taxonomy Brachydios is a member of the Brute Wyvern group of monsters. Included in this group are Uragaan and Deviljho, among others. However, it is unique in this class, because it has highly developed forearms, unlike the nearly useless forearms of most other Brute Wyverns. Underneath their forearms Brachydios have two claws that could be used for grappling struggling prey and enemies, or possibly use them for mating. The one defining aspect of Brachydios is their ability to utilize an explosive plasma or slime that currently no other monster has. It is unknown how or why such an adaptaion manage to evolve on Brachydios, but the creatures use this adaptation with deadly force when hunting or fighting an opponent. Over time Brachydios and their bodies have become highly resistant to heat due to them living in the Volcano. The heat resistance of the Brachydio's skin is demonstrated when it is shown that Brachydios was capable of withstanding an Agnaktor's heat beam, which isn't something any monster can normally withstand. Habitat Range Brachydios is extremely versatile as it has been found braving both the blistering heat of the Volcano (3rd) the freezing cold of the Tundra, and the Deserted Island. In all three of these environments it is easily able to insert itself as an apex predator preying on local herbivores and possibly carnivores. A Brachydios's skin is very similar to a thermos flask giving it the ability to withstand both extreme temperatures hot and cold. Ecological Niche Brachydios is an apex predator, as is shown when it easily defeats an Agnaktor in its ecology video. It is likely that Brachydios competes with Agnaktor, Rathalos, Tigrex Subspecies, and Deviljho in the Volcano and Barioth, Tigrex, Gigginox, Gigginox Subspecies, Agnaktor Subspecies in the Tundra. Its also competes with Stygian Zinogre both in Tundra and Volcano. With the Blast Element (slime) at its disposal and its extreme aggression towards intruding other monsters and hunters, it would be more than a match for most other wyverns. When hunting, it may use three different, but not confirmed hunting styles.The first is your typical Brute Wyvern hunting style, where it charges toward the prey animal and using its powerful jaw or tail to kill prey. The second is a more complicated hunting style. During the course of evolution, Brachydios have developed larger arms compared to other Brute Wyverns as well as the ability to smear its arms and horn with slime. After depositing some slime on the ground, it will hide and wait patiently. The slime may lure herbivores closer, being mistaken for vegetation. After the slime has been consumed, given a set amount of time, it explodes inside the prey, killing it instantly. After that Brachydios feeds on the remains of the dead animal. The third hunting style also to use the slime as well as its agility, not often seen in other Brute Wyverns. Depositing the slime on the ground, it sheperds its prey towards the slime.The slime explodes, killing Brachydios' chosen victim and enabling to feed. This can be seen in Brachydios' intro. After some time, Brachydios' slime is known to dry up or evaporate. When it is nearly gone, if not already gone, Brachydios will lick its ams to replenish the slime. It is currently unknown whether Brachydios posseses something similar to poison glands inside its body, or the slime is a fugus that grows and ferments in Brachydios' stomach. It appears that Brachydios and the Agnaktor family are natural enemies, or at the very least rivals. It is unknown if the mutual hate the species feel for each other is due to both of them being apex predators or because they share the same prey. Either way, it appears that the Brachydios senses the Agnaktor and its young, the Uroktor, as threats, as it is has been known to kill an Uroktor and than not eat it. It is possible that the Brachydios is trying to prevent a future battle with the Uroktors, as when they grow up, they will turn into a young and powerful Agnaktor, which will be more than a match for the older and frailer Brachydios. It may also simply be out of territoriality. Either way, the two species are know to confront each other frequently in the Volcano, and these intense battles can go either way, making it dificult to guess the winner by just looking at the environment and natural advantages the each other have. Amazingly, a Brachydios is capable of withstanding an Agnaktor's heat beam and shrug off the attack as if it had no effect at all. Brachydios are truly amazing and powerful predators. Category:Monster Ecology